


seonghwa

by kittenhwa



Series: good little boy [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Begging, Degradation, Good Little Boy Hongjoong, M/M, Mentions of Public Use (within group), Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: “I know,” he says it like it’s obvious. “Can’t go more than ten seconds without begging for cock.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: good little boy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> well...
> 
> so the album preview drops in 4 hours. if the song is soft, we do not acknowledge how horny i am over the title.
> 
> please note that everything in this story is consensual. the discussion and negotiation happens offscreen, but hongjoong has full power over the situation. he's just... a bit of a whore for it.
> 
> all of it.
> 
> :D

“This would be much easier if you just listened.”

Seonghwa’s voice is low and steady, and the chastisement rolls over him like water. It would feel nice, like a summer rain, but instead it just feels bitter. He’s disappointed Seonghwa, wasn’t the perfect hole he’s supposed to be for his hyung.

“Please,” Hongjoong feels his voice waver in his throat, rasping out into the air between them. He wants to prove himself. “I need it again,  _ please _ , hyung.”

The sneer that slides across Seonghwa’s mouth is cruel.

“I know,” he says it like it’s obvious, and Hongjoong guesses that, all things considered, it must be. “Can’t go more than ten seconds without begging for cock.”

Hongjoong’s eyes slip closed, but he nods anyway. It’s true; he loves it, more than he likes to admit, more than he likes to hear. He lets his mouth drop open and his tongue peek out, resting against his bottom lip.

“Pleath,” he slurs, lisping with his tongue in the way. His eyelids feel heavy but he forces himself open them, gazes up at Seonghwa. “Hyung,  _ pleath _ .”

The muted click of Seonghwa’s shoes on the floor makes him jerk, startled, and Seonghwa laughs at him.

“What a desperate little bitch,” he muses, walking around to stand behind Hongjoong. “All open back here too.”

A cold, flat pressure between Hongjoong’s shoulder blades, and Hongjoong is being tipped forward. He lets it happen, couldn’t stop it if he wanted to, what with his arms being cuffed behind his back like this, and he closes his mouth as his face is squished into the floor of their bedroom. Like this, he can see under his bed. Huh. So that’s where his favourite pair of socks went. 

Seonghwa has kept his shoe pressed to Hongjoong’s back, and the silence between them as he stares at Hongjoong’s ass, where he’s open and sticky with cum and old lube, is heavy.

“Hmm,” Seonghwa’s hum is quiet, private, and Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut at the scrutiny. “How many?”

Hongjoong swallows.

“Um,” he pauses, forces himself to really think. “Four…?”

Another stretch of silence.

“Today?” The question is biting, mocking. “Just today, you’ve taken four cocks? My, my, you really are a whore, aren’t you?”

Hongjoong shivers. It all feels like it’s so much  _ more _ , like this, with Seonghwa, with any of them.

“Do you know what time it is?”

The question confuses Hongjoong. Eyebrows furrowed, he tries to figure out what Seonghwa means by it.

“N-no,” he answers honestly, and then backtracks, worried he got it wrong. “Wait! Um… it was uh. Around 1? When we started?”

He realizes he has no idea how much time has passed. The knowledge sits heavy in him.

“So the toy can think,” Seonghwa muses. The pressure between his shoulders shifts, the bottom of his shoe dragging up his neck to press into the back of his skull. He taps his foot once, and his laugh comes from deep in his chest. “Only 1pm, and already you’ve taken four cocks.”

Hongjoong feels the tendril of shame twist and curl around the arousal. It’s dirty, so gross, when Seonghwa puts it like that.

“’M sorry,” he mumbles. His mind feels far away, like he’s holding on by one tether, trying to hold it together.

“What are you apologizing for?” Seonghwa prompts, pushing his foot down on Hongjoong’s head harder for a moment before releasing the pressure, taking his foot away completely.

Hongjoong takes a moment to think about it, sifts through the haze in his head before he speaks.

“Slut,” he murmurs, and then forces himself to make sense. “’M sorry ‘m a slut, hyung.”

Seonghwa is silent for a moment, and Hongjoong is too turned on to think far enough ahead to worry about what it might mean. The hand in his hair is, therefore, a bit of a shock. 

“Nngh!” Hongjoong’s noise goes ignored as he’s hauled upright, back up onto his knees. Seonghwa’s gaze is sharp, cutting into him. Instinctively, he tries to lift his hands to pull Seonghwa’s hand from his hair, but he just ends up jerking in his bonds. It makes Seonghwa laugh.

“You know you don’t even need to fucking call me that,” Seonghwa says, and his tone is so snide. It’s what he always says when Hongjoong brings it up. “Pathetic. The hole needs his hyung to take him in hand, is that it?”

“Please,” Hongjoong whines again, desperation thick in his voice. He opens his mouth as wide as it goes, and says it again, feels his throat working to approximate the sound of the word. 

“I suppose,” Seonghwa sighs, stepping forward and feeding his hard, hot cock into Hongjoong’s mouth. “That I should use you for your intended purpose.”

It makes Hongjoong shiver, but he’s good. He’s proving a point, so he makes sure to suck really well, rubbing his tongue along the bottom of Seonghwa’s dick as it’s pushed deeper into his mouth. When the head lodges in his throat, Hongjoong gags, tears spill from the corners of his eyes, and Seonghwa coos at him in mock kindness.

“So good like this,” he murmurs, grinning meanly when Hongjoong squirms and blinks, trying to convey how much he likes it. Seonghwa’s thumb is surprisingly gentle as it brushes against his cheek, through the tears there. “Is that what you are? My good little boy?”

Hongjoong tries to hum around the thick cock plugging his throat, doing his best to nod when he doesn’t think it’s worked. 

“Cute,” Seonghwa’s smile isn’t as cruel when Hongjoong is graced with it again, at odds with the words he’s saying. “Pretending to be something more than a cock-hungry whore.”

Hongjoong is still, lets himself float in the feeling of Seonghwa’s perfect cock filling up his throat so spectacularly, lets himself revel in how filthy and delicious it is to be used like this.

“That’s it,” Seonghwa encourages, pulling his cock out slow, only to snap his hips and fuck back in hard. “Now stay still and take it.”

He’s drooling, everything so wet and messy thanks to the callous way Seonghwa is using him. He feels good, though; the ache in his shoulders and back is satisfying, the numbness in his jaw telling him he can be useful, the little ball clutched tight in his palm a reminder that he wants this, begged for it,  _ needs  _ it.

Seonghwa’s pace is brutal, as it always is. Hongjoong coughs and gags around the dick in his throat, feels like Seonghwa is trying to fuck his lungs with how deep he’s forcing his cock in. 

When he cums, it spills down Hongjoong’s throat, and Hongjoong has to really focus to make sure he’s good, make sure he swallows it all. He ends up staring cross-eyed at Seonghwa’s lower belly, and Seonghwa laughs at him when he sees it. 

He’s pulled off by the still too-tight grip in his hair, his mouth open and panting, just another hole broken open by one of his members. 

“What do you say, boy?” Seonghwa prompts, and Hongjoong squirms where he’s still kneeling. He’s so hard, tears streaked down his cheeks.

“Thank you, hyung,” Hongjoong says, smiling contentedly when Seonghwa hums dismissively. 

He’s been useful, Hongjoong assures himself, and nothing feels as good as that.


End file.
